Fat? No! Gym? Don't Want It? Chwang? I TAKE HIM!
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: "Chwang?" "kalau kau mau terus dikatai bayi badak juga tidak masalah" Kyuhyun kesal dikatai gendut terus. pergi ke gym? ah lebih baik dia latihan vocal saja. lagipula dengan hyungdeulnya yang terisa sangat buruk jika mengajak mereka. menurut petunjuk Madam Hot Cinderella Heechul hanya tinggal satu pilihan yang tersisa! ChangKyu BL NC 21


Pemuda berseragam polisi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. dilihatnya pemuda bersurai eboni yang tengah asik mengemil sebungkus kentang goreng. "jaga berat badanmu Kyu" ujarnya kembali mengerjakan beberapa laporannya.

"oh ayolah Min, hanya sedikit kok" jawab KyuHyun santai sambil mencari sisa – sisa remah kentang goreng. "Chwang bukannya besok kau libur?" tanya KyuHyun menatap ChangMin antusias.

"ya" jawab ChangMin pendek membuahkan pout KyuHyun. "tapi aku masuk" lanjutnya membuat pout KyuHyun makin maju.

KyuHyun menatap sekitar kantor ChangMin. "kau tau SparKyu bilang sekarang mirip Shindong hyung" ujar KyuHyun mencebik kesal. Dipangkunya kedua pipinya pada tangannya membuat pipi tembam itu semakin terlihat tembam.

ChangMin melirik KyuHyun sekilas lalu kembali focus pada pekerjaanya. "mereka benar, terutama pipi mu itu" jawab ChangMin tak acuh.

KyuHyun memberengut kesal. Di tarik – tariknya pipinya lalu ditepuknya pelan. "apa aku setembam itu?" tanya KyuHyun hanya di balas gumaman ChangMin. "hah pasti karena aku jarang olah raga" gumam KyuHyun merebahkan kepalanya di meja kerja ChangMin membuat pria yang lebih muda lima belas hari darinya itu mendengus keras. "bahkan mereka bilang abs roti boy" cebik KyuHyun kesal.

"Kyu aku sedang bekerja" erang ChangMin melihat KyuHyun malah mengacak – acak kertas – kertas di mejanya. "sana ke gym" ujar ChangMin kesal.

"tidak mau, tidak asik kalau sendirian" keluh KyuHyun memainkan pena ChangMin.

ChangMin menghela nafas. "kau bisa mengajak salah satu hyungmu kan?" ujar ChangMin merapikan kertas – kertas yang ada di mejanya.

KyuHyun menata ChangMin sangsi. "mengajak hyungku yang tersisa sekarang? Lebih baik tidak sama sekali" ujarnya kesal. Apalagi mengajak HeeChul, yang ada ia akan menjadi pelayan pribadi ratu heenim.

*skip*

KyuHyun terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. KyuHyun menggerutu keras – keras namun tak ada satupun member yang mempedulikannya. Ryeowook dan Leetuk sibuk memasak di dapur, KangIn membaca Koran di ruang makan, HeeChul menonton Frozen dan Yesung yang entah kemana, SungMin dan ShinDong juga hilang. KyuHyun menatap sekitarnya, benar – benar tidak ada yang peduli dengan gerutuannya sejak tadi. "YAK! Apa tidak ada yang peduli denganku!?" seru KyuHyun kesal sambil mengebrak meja dengan gelasnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN DIAM!" teriakan kesal member lainya langsung membuat KyuHyun menciut.

KyuHyun cemberut menyadari member lain kembali sibuk sendiri – sendiri. "benar – benar tidak ada yang peduli ya husk" KyuHyun pura – pura terisak. Member lain masih sibuk sendiri. "ukh aku benar – benar maknae yang terbully hisk. SungMin hyuung~ SiWon hyuung~ Kyunie terbully hisk" KyuHyun pura – pura menyeka air matanya.

Plak

"auuch" erang KyuHyun mengusap kepalanya. "SAKIT TA—!" KyuHyun meneguk ludahnya melihat HeeChul telah berdiri di depannya sambil menepuk – nepuk gulungan majalah pada tangannya.

"bisa hentikan drama picisanmu itu? dasar actor aneh" ujar HeeChul dingin.

KyuHyun mencebik kesal. "actor aneh apanya?" dengus KyuHyun. "keren begini dibilang aneh" gerutu KyuHyun sambil terkekeh sombong.

"yang kau maksud keren itu pingsan dipelukan wanita lalu digendong wanita begitu?" tanya HeeChul dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya. KyuHyun mencebik kesal. "aku heran bagaimana ia kuat menggendong bayi badak begini" ujar HeeChul mendorong bahu KyuHyun dengan gulungan majalahnya.

"sial aku bukan bayi badak dasar cinderrela pedas!" gerutu KyuHyun. "tapi apa aku memang terlihat seperti bayi badak?" tanya KyuHyun.

"tentu saja. Lihat berapa banyaknya lemak yang kau simpan di sini" HeeChul mencubit dada KyuHyun tepat di nipplenya membuat maknae suju itu langsung menjerit histeris. HeeChul mengusap telinganya yang menjadi korban kegananasan suara kyuHyun pelan. "haish kau benar – benar butuh olah raga dan melatih suaramu lagi Kyu" ujar HeeChul kesal.

"aku juga tau" jawab KyuHyun lirih. "tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan keduanya bersamaan. Lagipula kalau sendirian tidak asik" gumamnya pelan.

HeeChul menatap makanaenya itu lekat. "aku tau sesuatu Kyu" seringai mengerikan langsung terkembang lebar di bibir cinderella suju.

Kyuhyun menatap HeeChul bingung. "ah. jika yang kau maksud itu, aku sudah mencobanya tadi dan tidak berhasil" dengus KyuHyun.

"jadi itu alasanmu menggerutu sepanjang hari?" tanya HeeChul diangguki KyuHyun. "cup cup cup uri maknae kasian sekali" HeeChul menepuk – nepuk bahu KyuHyun sok simpati. "coba cara ini Kyunie" kekeh HeeChul dengan senyum evil yang mampu membuat evil Kyu mundur selangkah.

*skip*

"kenapa kau datang jam segini?" tanya ChangMin bingung melihat KyuHyun tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

"jadwalku baru kosong jam segini" jawab KyuHyun dengan pout. ChangMin mengangguk, alasan itu bisa dimaklumi. KyuHyun terus melirik sekitar, satu persatu teman ChangMin mulai pulang. "aku ke toilet ya" ujar KyuHyun meninggalkan ChangMin. tapi ia tak benar – benar ke toilet, ia berkeliling memastikan gedung itu sudah sepi.

ChangMin menyerit melihat KyuHyun kembali duduk di depannya. "lama sekali?" gumamnya sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"berkeliling sebentar" jawab KyuHyun, ia tak sepenuhnya bohong kan? KyuHyun melangkah kebelakang ChangMin, memeluk longgar pundak namja yang di cintainya. "itu apa?" tanya KyuHyun melihat berkas – berkas yang tengah di garap ChangMin.

"kertas" jawab ChangMin pendek.

"aku juga tau" timpal KyuHyun kesal. "Chwang temani aku olah vocal~" rengek KyuHyun.

ChangMin menghela nafas. "kenapa tidak dengan Yesung hyung saja?" tanya ChangMin.

"dia sibuk dengan drama barunya" jawab KyuHyun benar adanya.

ChangMin menghela nafas kalah. "arraseo, E" perintahnya.

KyuHyun menyeringai tanpa disadari ChangMin. didekatkanya bibirnya pada telinga ChangMin. "emh~" desahnya pelan namun ia yakin ChangMin bisa mendengarnya.

ChangMin menyerit. Ditatapnya KyuHyun lekat sementara KyuHyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "A?" perintahnya sedikit ragu.

"Aaah~ Aa~" desah KyuHyun dengan wajah lugu.

ChangMin makin menyerit. "U?" perintahnya lagi.

"uung~?" kali ini nada KyuHyun seperti seekor kucing lengkap dengan kitty eyes.

"O" perintah ChangMin. kali ini ia sepenuhnya menghadap kekasihnya.

KyuHyun menyeringai kecil. "ohh Chwang faster ahhh~ emhh yeaah there ungh fuck me~" desah KyuHyun masih memasang wajah lugu.

ChangMin mendengus meski seringai tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ditariknya tangan KyuHyun hingga KyuHyun terduduk di mejanya. "Do you want to trap me?" tanya ChangMin menyeringai kecil.

KyuHyun masih tetap mempertahankan ekpresi lugunya. "No, I don't – uwaah~!" jeritan kecil itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya begitu ChangMin mengusap paha dalamnya.

"so?" ChangMin menyeringai melihat ekspresi KyuHyun diatasnya. "jadi kau menemuiku hanya untuk ini?" tanya ChangMin mengelus pelan pinggang KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan merasakan elusan ChangMin. "ungh Chwang~" desah KyuHyun keenakan.

"katanya mau olah vocal baby" bisik ChangMin mengulum telinga KyuHyun pelan. "sekarang katakan A" perintah ChangMin.

KyuHyun melirik ChangMin bingung. "ungm maksudmu? Akhh~" KyuHyun mendesah keenakan saat ChangMin meremas dadanya dari luar kaus yang ia kenakan. "ahh Chwang~" KyuHyun menggelijang keenakan.

ChangMin menyeringai. Ia membalik KyuHyun sehingga memunggunginya. ditariknya kedua lengan KyuHyun sehingga mengalung pada lehernya. "hey Kyu, mau bermain sedikit?" tanya ChangMin mngecupi leher KyuHyun.

"umh apa?" tanya KyuHyun menatap CHangMin pasrah. Ia hanya berharap bukan permainan aneh yang lebih gila dari permainan mereka dirumah. "jangan aneh – aneh Chwang, masih di kantormu ahh~" KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya kuat saat ChangMin tiba – tiba mencubit nipplenya.

ChangMin terkekeh melihat ekspresi KyuHyun barusan. "lihat saja" kekeh ChangMin menyeringai setan.

Clik

"Chwaaang~" protes KyuHyun menyadari tangannya sudah terborgol di balik leher ChangMin. "ukh mau apa kau?" desis KyuHyun melihat ChangMin melepas dasinya.

ChangMin terkekeh. Ditutupnya kedua manik caramel itu dengan dasinya. "kau tau Kyu, kau benar – benar seperti wanita" kekeh ChangMin melirik nipple tegang KyuHyun tercetak jelas di balik kaus yang ia kenakan.

KyuHyun menggerang kesal. "aku bukan wanita" geram KyuHyun. "aku masih bisa membuat wanita –wanita itu menggelepar dibawahku" ujar KyuHyun menatap ChangMin nyalang meski hanya kegelapan yang dapat dilihatnya.

ChangMin terkekeh melihat arah pandang KyuHyun. Ia tau KyuHyun pasti tengah menatapnya tajam, namun sayangnya arah pandang KyuHyun salah. "hey babe, aku di sebelah sini" goda ChangMin sambil mengecup pipi KyuHyun yang langsung berubah merah. "apa yang kau punya hmm? Lihatlah dadamu ini babe" ChangMin merobek kaus putih yang dikenakan KyuHyun.

"YAK KENAPA KAU BISA SEMUDAH ITU MEROBEKNYA!?" seru KyuHyun kesal dan bingung. Ia sudah pernah mencoba merobek kausnya sendiri. Tapi yang ada tangannya memerah perih.

ChangMin kembali terkekeh. Baru juga ditinggal sebentar kekasihnya itu sudah lupa kebiasaanya. "kau tau kan bagaimana aku kalau dipanggung" bisik ChangMin mengulum telinga KyuHyun. "stylists nuna sampai mengamuk kalau aku kumat dipanggung" lanjutnya terkekeh pelan.

"sialan" umpat KyuHyun mengingat penampilan ChangMin saat menyanyikan somebody to love, main robek saja. "dasar tukang pamer" umpat KyuHyun kesal. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah sudi berbagi hartanya pada siapapun.

ChangMin menatap dada KyuHyun lekat, senyum remeh kembali terukir di pipinya. "apanya yang tidak seperti wanita?" tanya ChangMin meremas dada KyuHyun gemas. "kurasa tidak akan semudah ini meremas dada Jae hyung" kekeh CHangMin membuahkan pekikan kesal KyuHyun.

"apa kau tidak menyadarinya babe? Betapa montoknya dadamu ini, lebih besar sedikit kau bisa gabung dengan SNSD" kekeh ChangMin terus meremas dada KyuHyun. "aku lupa acara di mana, tapi yang jelas nipplemu itu terlihat jelas dibalik kau abu – abu yang kau pakai sayang"

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin tak percaya. Yang benar saja nipplenya tercetak jelas begitu. "sepertinya kau perlu bra khusus" kekeh ChangMin memilin nipple KyuHyun kuat.

KyuHyun membusungkan dadanya. "Chwang lagii~" rengek KyuHyun keenakan. KyuHyun terus menggesekan buttnya pada selangkangan ChangMin. berharap ChangMin akan segera menuntaskan hasratnya.

"dasar tidak sabaran" gerutu ChangMin menarik KYuHyun supaya berdiri. Diturunkannya celana skinny jeans yang membalut kaki jenjang KyuHyun. "kau ingin dimasuki?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun mengangguk semangat. "umh Chwangie jebal~" Kyuhyun kembali menggesekan buttnya pada junior ChangMin yang mulai bereaksi. "please fuck me~" erang KyuHyun menatap CHangMin memohon.

ChangMin menghela nafas. Dilepasnya tangan KyuHyun dari lehernya tanpa melepas borgolnya. "kau benar – benar ingin?" tanya ChangMin melirik butt liar KyuHyun. "baiklah tunggu sebentar babe" ChangMin mencengkram dagu KyuHyun, mengusap perut KyuHyun lembut lalu membuka dalaman KyuHyun hingga penis putih itu terbebas dari sangkarnya. "oww ow lihat little Kyu. Ckckc sudah merengek hmm?" kekeh ChangMin mengusap kepala jamur yang sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan bulir – bulir kecil berwarna bening.

"ummh Chwaang cepatlah~ kau tidak lihat lubangku sudah berkedut sejak tadi hah?" omel KyuHyun terus menggesekan buttnya. "ukh holeku benar – benar merindukan batang panjang kerasmu itu Chwang~ palliiih masukaan~" rengek KyuHyun.

ChangMin menyeringai. "panjang dan keras ya?" bisiknya di leher ChangMin. "seperti ini?"

Jleb

"ARGH!" KyuHyun menjerit kesakitan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, hanya rasa sakit dari lubangnya yang terus merengsek masuk memenuhi seluruh indranya. "Argh keluarkan! Keluarkan! apa itu!? Sialan Shim keluarkan benda itu!" amuk KyuHyun panic. Ia sangat hapal dengan rasa kekasihnya, bukan benda entah apa yang saat ini terus merengsek masuk. "ARGH SHIM SIALAN!" umpat KyuHyun mencakar tembok kuat – kuat.

ChangMin menyeringai. "kau mengatai pacarmu sendiri sayang" ChangMin menggigit keras bahu KYuHyun membuat pria pucat itu kembali mendesah dan melegguh nikmat. "kau bilang panjang dan keras, jadi kumasukan saja tongkatku" kekeh ChangMin melihat tongkat berwarna hitam yang hanya masuk seperempatnya saja.

"mwoh!? Tongkat apa hah!?" teriak KyuHyun marah.

"kau tau tongkat milik kepolisian itu kan? Yang warna hitam itu loh" jawab ChangMin santai sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

"AAPA KAUMASUKAN ITU!?" teriak KyuHyun tak percaya. Oh astaga ChangMin benar – benar bermain dengan tubuhnya.

ChangMin mengangguk saja walau ia tau KyuHyun tak bisa melihatnya. "tahan posisinya tetap di sana sampai pekerjaanku selesai. Kalau sampai jatuh…" ChangMin melirik KyuHyun tajam. "kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa memuaskan hasratmu itu" seringai ChangMin.

KyuHyun tau maksud ChangMin. itu berarti ChangMin tak akan menyentuhnya jika tongkat itu jatuh dari lubangnya. "lalu bagaimana denganmu heh, lubang siapa yang akan kau masuki? Botol?" kekeh KyuHyun balas mengejek. Ia yakin seratus persen adik kecil kesayangannya itu pasti tengah menegang hebat di balik celana hitam yang dikenakan kekasihnya. ah hanya membayangkan junior besar nan panjang dan berurat milik kekasihnya itu membobol lubang hangatnya dan menggenjotnya brutal sudah membuat junior imut maknae suju itu memerah.

ChangMin terkekeh. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "aku berani bertaruh banyak wanita di club yang mau membuka pahanya untukku" jawabnya santai sambil mengusap juniornya pelan.

KyuHyun menggeram. Dicengkramnya kerah ChangMin kuat. "berani melakukannya kau mati" ancam KyuHyun. Berbagi abs saja tidak rela apalagi kalau harus berbagi ChangMin juga. KyuHyun dengan senang hati kan memberikan aphrodisiac sampai patner sex ChangMin itu mati lemas.

ChangMin tertawa. Pacarnya ini memang sangat posesif. "makanya tahan jangan sampai jatuh" ChangMin mendorong tongkat itu semakin masuk.

KyuHyun menggerutu tak senang. Terpaksa dia harus mengikuti permainan ChangMin. ia berdiri di sudut ruang, hanya mengenakan kaus robek tanpa pelindung lain. "kau tau aku lebih senang jika diberi makan vibrator saja" gerutu KyuHyun. Ia tak suka benda statis menyumpal holenya begini. Bahkan tidak sampai menusuk prostatnya.

ChangMin hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan KyuHyun. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan laporan yang diacak KyuHyun agar ia bisa segera menggenjot pacarnya itu. Haha Shim ChangMin memang jenius. Membuat pacarnya itu sibuk dulu untuk sementara waktu. Satu hal yang ia tau sejak dulu, KyuHyun tak akan bisa klimaks tanpa bantuan darinya. Ukenya itu begitu membutuhkannya, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin merasa menjadi penguasa atas Cho KyuHyun.

"kau sedang menahan tawa setanmu itu atas penderitaanku kan?" tanya KyuHyun tepat sasaran. "benda ini menyebalkan" gerutu KyuHyun berusaha memasukan tongkat itu lebih dalam lagi.

"KyuHyun" geraman rendah ChangMin menghentikan aktivitas KyuHyun. "angkat tanganmu keatas" perintah CHangMin.

"cih" umpat KyuHyun. KyuHyun tau nada ini, nada yang begitu rendah. Dominasi penuh atas dirinya. KyuHyun tak akan bisa melawan, kecuali ia ingin berakhir BDSM atau exhibitionism. KyuHyun mengendurkan otot – otot rektumnya namun tongkat itu langsung merosot nyaris jatuh. KyuHyun menghela nafas lega, rektumnya masih sempat mencengkram tongkat hitam itu, meski hanya ujungnya saja. 'kalau sampai jatuh aku bisa mati' batin KyuHyun lega.

Satu jam sudah KyuHyun bertahan dengan posisi itu. "Chwang, belum selesai?" tanya KyuHyun. Ia mulai lelah mencengkran benda menyebalkan itu.

"belum" jawab ChangMin pendek. Sebenarnya ia sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia hanya ingin melihat seberapa kuat KyuHyun bertahan. "Kyu tanganmu" desis ChangMin melihat tangan KyuHyun perlahan turun. ChangMin melangkah mendekati KYuHyun. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan kekasih evilnya itu sambil menyeringai. "bagaimana kalau kita olah vocal dulu?" tawar ChangMin membelai rahang KyuHyun.

"semaumu saja" jawab KyuHyun. KyuHyun memeluk leher ChangMin manja. "Master manjakan Kitty~" rengek KyuHyun.

CHangMin terkekeh. "karna kau sudah jadi kitty manis hari ini, maka master akan memanjakanmu" bisik ChangMin mengulum telinga KyuHyun. "E" perintah ChangMin.

"eung~" KyuHyun menggeliat keenakan. ChangMin mengecupi lehernya tanpa berniat memberi kissmark. ChangMin mengusap dada KyuHyun, memijat pelan lalu mengusap aerolanya tanpa berniat meremasnya.

ChangMin menggendong KyuHyun ke meja kerjanya lalu menjatuhnya begitu saja di atas meja. "AKH!" KyuHyun mendesah keras. Tongkat itu menusuk prostatnya kuat. "euuh~" KyuHyun menggeliat resah, tongkat itu hanya diam menusuk prostatnya.

"ck ck ck slutty boy" decak ChangMin. ChangMin mengecupi dada KyuHyun, meremasnya gemas lalu menyusu selayaknya bayi. ChangMin menarik tongkat itu dari dalam hole KyuHyun mengundah desahan tertahan KyuHyun.

ChangMin melepas dasinya sehingga maniknya bertemu pandang dengan manik caramel KyuHyun. maknae TVXQ itu menyeringai melihat manik caramel itu tertutup oleh awan napsu yang begitu pekat. Dikecupnya sayang kedua manik indah KyuHyun. "lihatlah dirimu Kyu" ChangMin mengusap pipi KyuHyun pelan.

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan ChangMin yang perlahan turun membelai tubuhnya lembut. "begitu indah" CHangMin membelai ringan kedua pundak KyuHyun. Belaian ChangMin perlahan turun ke rusuknya membuat KyuHyun sedikit menggeliat "mempesona" bisik ChangMin mengulum lembut telinga KyuHyun. Belaian ChangMin perlahan bergerak maju, membelai lembut kedua nipple tegang KyuHyun. "lembut" ChangMin merendahkan badannya, meniup lembut nipple KyuHyun lalu mengulumnya ssementara tangannya bergerak melepas borgol KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tak bisa menahan desahannya. Diremasnya kuat rambut ChangMin. "ahh Min~" KyuHyun meringis nikmat. Ditahannya kepala ChangMin kuat di dadanya. "ahh terus hisap Minh~" KyuHyun mengusap rambut ChangMin sementara ChangMin menyusu di dadanya.

ChangMin melepas kulumannya dari dada KyuHyun. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah KyuHyun, merah karena gairah. CHangMin menarik pinggul KyuHyun hingga tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. "kau begitu polos sayang" ChangMin mengusap perut KyuHyun dengan gerakan memutar membuat sang empunya menggelijang geli. "dan menggairahkan" ChangMin meremas erat junior KyuHyun.

"AKH CHWANG~!" jerit KyuHyun keenakan. Tubuhnya yang dasarnya sudah kelewat sensitive itu langsung klimaks dalam sekali remas. Tubuh KyuHyun benar – benar lemas, tangannya gemetar menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap dalam posisi duduk.

ChangMin terkekeh. "awh muncrat" kekehnya menjilati jari – jarinya yang terselimuti cairan kental dengan bau khas Cho KyuHyun milik Shim ChangMin.

"ahh hah Chwangh~?" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin heran saat ChangMin tiba – tiba merebahkannya di meja kerjanya. "ahh emhh Chwang~" desah KyuHyun menikmati pijatan – pijatan lembut ChangMin di bagian private tubuhnya.

ChangMin merangkak di atas KyuHyun, mengungkung ukenya itu dalam bayang tubuhnya. Perlahan direndahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya lalu digesekannya pada junior tegang KyuHyun. CHangMin terus menggesekan juniornya membuat keduannya terus mendesah keenakan.

KyuHyun hanya bisa mendongak, mendesah dan meleguh keenakan. Maniknya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan obs ChangMin. KyuHyun menyeringai melihat tatapan ChangMin. ia suka tatapan ini, tatapan yang sarat akan gairah dan memuja dirinya. KyuHyun menangkup pipi ChangMin, menariknya dalam ciuman dalam nan panas. "kupastikan hanya akulah yang bisa kau puja" bisik KyuHyun di telinga ChangMin. "kau hanya boleh mendesahkan namaku. kau hanya boleh menggerang di atasku" bisik KyuHyun menghisap leher ChangMin sementara tangannya bergerak kebawah, mencari tenda panas yang minta di buka. "kau hanya MILIKKU SHIM" seru KyuHyun menarik kuat resleting celana ChangMin beserta celanannya sehingga milik ChangMin terbebas.

"ahh Kyuniee~" desah ChangMin keenakan. ChangMin terkekeh pelan, klaim KyuHyun atas dirinya benar – benar membuatnya makin bernapsu saja. ChangMin kembali membawa KyuHyun dalam ciuman dalam. Lumatan, hisapan, kuluman, belitan dan lelehan saliva adalah kesenangan keduanya. "di sini tidak ada lube, apa kau membawanya?" bisik ChangMin membuat lumatan mereka terhenti. KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bodoh. Ia lupa membawannya, tapi tanpa lube sama saja ia bunuh diri mengingat betapa besar dan kuatnya gempuran junior ChangMin. ChangMin menghela nafas, ia tau baby Kyunienya melupakan barang wajib itu.

"baby, kau kulum saja ya?" tawar ChangMin mengusap – usap junior KyuHyun pelan. "kita sudah terlanjur sampai sini Kyunie" lanjut ChangMin sambil menekan Junior panasnya pada milik KyuHyun lalu menggesekannya.

"enghh~" KyuHyun menggeliat. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, meskipun sudah di kulum tetap saja menyakitkan baginya. Tapi jika berhenti disini juga tidak mungkin, lubangnya sudah berkedut minta dipuaskan sejak tadi. "arraseo" KyuHyun perlahan turun dari meja.

ChangMin duduk bersandar di pinggir meja. Ia terkekeh melihat gerakan kaku KyuHyun. "apa yang kau takutkan sayang?" tanya ChangMin membelai ringan surai KyuHyun. "kau takut junior besarku ini tidak bisa masuk hole ketat nan hangatmu ini tanpa lube hm?" tanya ChangMin mengocok lambat juniornya di depan wajah KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mendengus, pernyataan ChangMin memang tepat sasaran. "diam dan nikmati saja" ujar KyuHyun sensual sambil mengusapi junior ChangMin. KyuHyun mengemut kepala junior CHangMin, menghisap dan menggigitinya pelan.

"ergh good boy" erang CHangMin. didorongnya kepala KyuHyun sehingga juniornya makin dalam melesak dalam mulut hangat kekasihnya.

KyuHyun tersedak ketika ujung junior kekasihnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Di helanya nafas dalam, mencoba menyesuaikan ukuran kekasihnya dalam mulutnya. Diusapnya pelan bola kembar ChangMin lalu meremasnya pelan.

"jangan menggodaku baby" erang ChangMin menghentakan pinggulnya membuat KyuHyun sekali lagi tersedak. "jangan menatapku seperti itu baby" cengir ChangMin mendapat tatapan mematikan kekasihnya.

KyuHyun mendengus keras. Dipejamkannya matanya saat ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan rambut kemaluan ChangMin. KyuHyun merengsek maju, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma pheromone kekasihnya yang sangat kuat. Perlahan lidah KyuHyun bergerak membelit milik ChangMin sementara mulutnya bergerak maju mundur dan sesekali menghisap junior ChangMin.

ChangMin menggeram keenakan. Diremasnya surai eboni KyuHyun kuat. "argh Kyunie jangan digigit!" seru ChangMin merasakan sedikit ngilu pada juniornya. Sang Lord Voldamin hanya bisa meroling bola matanya melihat kerlingan nakal kekasih evilnya. "ahh kau hebat Kyunie terus begitu" puji ChangMin membelai ringan pipi KyuHyun yang mencekung karena menghisap miliknya.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. Ia memepercepat kulumannya hingga dirasanya junior CHangMin berkedut pelan. KyuHyun melepas kulumannya lalu menjilat ujung junior ChangMin. "sepertinya little Shim sudah siap tempur" kekehnya mengocok cepat junior ChangMin.

"dasar nyonya Shim tidak sabaran" ChangMin menarik tangan KyuHyun hingga keduanya berdiri. KyuHyun mendudukan tubuhnya di meja kerja ChangMin. diangkatnya kedua kakinya dia atas meja lalu mengangkang lebar. ChangMin mendecak pelan melihat gesture KyuHyun. "bitch Kyu" kekehnya merapatkan tubuhnya pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tertawa pelan. Digesekannya openingnya pada penis ChangMin. "memangnya burung elangmu itu tidak merindukan rumahnya hmm?" tanya KyuHyun menambah intensitas gesekannya.

"sudah diam saja kau" ChangMin menahan kaki KyuHyun tepat di pinggangnya, secara otomatis KyuHyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang ChangMin membuat tubuh keduanya semakin rapat. "siap digenjot hmm?" tanya ChangMin seduktif.

KyuHyun terkekeh. "sudah dari tadi aku siap tuanku" ujarnya membelai lengan ChangMin.

CHangMin balas menyeringai, ia suka KyuHyun pasrah seperti ini. "kuharap besuk jadwalmu kosong. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau pingsan sayang" bisiknya perlahan memasukan miliknya dalam hole KyuHyun.

KyuHyun meringis pedih, rasanya sangat sakit dan membakar saat tubuhnya perlahan menyatu dengan kekasihnya. "ergh pelan – pelan" erang KyuHyun meremas kuat lengan ChangMin.

ChangMin berhenti sejenak. Juniornya benar – benar di jepit KyuHyun. "Kyunie santai saja. Rilex. Aku tidak bisa masuk kalau kau jepit begini" ujar ChangMin mengusap lembut surai KyuHyun

KyuHyun mengatur nafasnya perlahan. ChangMin tersenyum, diraihnya jemari KyuHyun lalu di ciumnya punggung tangannya lembut. "trust me, nae sarang" ucapnya mengulas senyuman. KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya malu. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan punggung tangan satunya. ChangMin tertawa melihat reaksi KyuHyun. "kau ini meski nakal tapi kenapa masih malu – malu begini hmm?" tanya ChangMin perlahan memajukan tubuhnya.

"ahh" KyuHyun mendesah keenakan. "engh habisnya…." KyuHyun memalingkan wajahnya malu.

ChangMin terkekeh. Disentakannya tubuhnya tiba – tiba membuat KyuHyun langsung memekik nikmat. "jawab babe" kekeh ChangMin sambil memainkan ujung nipple KyuHyun dengan lidahnya.

KyuHyun mendesah keenakan. Diremasnya kuat surai legam ChangMin. "ungh, kau itu gombal aah Chwangh~" KyuHyun terus mendesah nikmat merasakan tusukan – tusukan ChangMin tepat mengenai prostatnya. "ungh deeper~ faster aah" KyuHyun meremas pinggiran meja kuat. Tubuhnya benar – benar dilanda kenikmatan luar biasa.

ChangMin terkekeh. Dipercepatnya tusukannya membuat pemuda pucat di bawahnya menggelijang nikmat. ChangMin merendahkan badanya, menghisap kuat bahu KyuHyun hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang terlihat begitu kentara di kulit pucat kekasihnya. "kau hanya milikku Shim KyuHyun" desis ChangMin keenakan mendapat remasan dari dinding hole KyuHyun.

"emh jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku ahh~" protes KyuHyun meski berakhir desahan. KyuHyun menarik leher ChangMin. ditatapnya sayang kedua obs ChangMin. "saranghae Chwang" ujarnya tersenyum. "aku milikmu" lanjutnya sedikit tersenggal.

ChangMin langsung menghentikan semua gerakannya. diusapnya pipi KyuHyun lembut. "nado saranghae my evil" ujarnya melumat bibir KyuHyun lembut. ChangMin tiba - tiba menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap tajam pintu ruang kerjanya.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung. "ada apa?" tanyanya ikut menatap pintu.

"ada yang datang, cepat sembunyi!" perintah ChangMin mendorong KyuHyun ke kolong meja.

"akh Chwang pelan – pelan. Sakit tau" gerutu KyuHyun mengusap kepalanya yang terkantuk meja. KyuHyun tak bisa berjongkok di kolong meja karena sudah dipenuhi buku – buku ChangMin, terpaksa ia harus sedikit menungging agar muat berada di kolong meja.

Clek

"oi Min, belum pulang?" tanya DongHae tiba – tiba masuk.

ChangMin tersenyum kecil. "belum hyung, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan" ujarnya berlagak merapikan beberapa dokumen.

Donghae terkekeh. "kau itu jenius, laporan seperti ini pasti sangat mudah untukmu" ujarnya sambil menjentikan jarinya.

ChangMin tertawa pelan. "tidak juga hyung" ujarnya merendah. "ngomong – ngomong kenapa hyung kemari?" tanya ChangMin.

"ah, kau tau map merah yang kemarin ku titipkan padamu? Aku mau mengurusnya dengan atasan" ujar DongHae membuat gambar kotak dengan kedua telunjuknya di udara.

"ah iya sebentar" ChangMin membeku melihat butt kenyal kekasihnya ketika ia hendak membungkuk. ChangMin berlagak mencari sesuatu padahal tangannya tengah mengarahkan juniornya pada belahan butt KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menatap CHangMin horror. Ia menggeleng kuat merasakan junior ChangMin perlahan memasukinya. "engh~!" KyuHyun buru – buru membekap mulutnya. Meskipun tamu kekasihnya adalah hyungnya sendiri, ia tetap tidak mau terkena masalah jika ia ketauan making love di luar kamar begini, apalagi jika ketauan angel hyungnya, bisa bisa angel berubah menjadi fallen angel.

KyuHyun menggigit telapak tanganya kuat merasakan holenya berkedut kuat meremas penis ChangMin yang sudah masuk sepenuhnya. KyuHyun melirik tajam tangan kiri ChangMin yang asik meremas bokongnya. "ungh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir plum maknae suju.

DongHae menyerit melihat ekspresi CHangMin. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"ah gwenchana hyung" jawab CHangMin. "punggungku sedikit sakit karena latihan tadi" bohongnya menggeliat, berpura – pura melemaskan ototnya padahal ia hanya mendorong pinggulnya maju sehingga juniornya makin dalam tertanam dalam hole KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mengumpat dalam hati. Gerakan ChangMin sangat pelan membuat ia greget setengah mati ingin segera menunggangi juniornya kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia membalikan meja kerja ChangMin lalu menatap hyung ikannya dengan tatapan ala iblis Cho miliknya, hyung ikannya itu pasti akan kabur ketakutan. Namun sayangnya ia masih memiliki malu dan gengsi yang teramat tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya begitu ia mendapatkan dokumen dari ChangMin. "oh ya, di mana KyuHyun? Bukannya dia ke sini?" tanya DongHae menatap ChangMin heran.

ChangMin menyerit bingung. "dia bilang mau menemui SiWon hyung dulu" jawab ChangMin mengarang.

"bahkan dia belum menemui kekasihnya? Ckckc dasar maknae itu" decak DongHae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

ChangMin mengangkat bahunya. "mungkin dia tersesat" kekeh CHangMin.

DongHae tergelak. "ya mungkin kkk dia kan pintar" kekeh DongHae.

ChangMin memajukan kursinya tiba – tiba membuat tubuh kekasihnya terhentak maju. "ya dari pada pintar dia lebih banyak bodohnya" timpalnya. ChangMin menggeram rendah, di tatapnya butt mulus yang bersembunyi di balik meja itu gemas. "sudah jam segini hyung, kepala bagian mungkin sudah pulang loh" ujar ChangMin melirik arlojinya.

DongHae menepuk dahinya keras. "ah sial aku malah lupa. Aku pergi dulu Min" ujar DongHae melenggang pergi.

ChangMin menghela nafas lega melihat pintu bercat biru itu sedah tertutup. "hey naughty Kyu" ChangMin menampar butt KYuHyun keras. "ssengaja menggodaku hmm?" tanya ChangMin menyodok kuat dan cepat hole KyuHyun.

"shh ahh CHangMin" KyuHyun terus mendesah keenakan. "keluarkan aku dulu babo!" seru KyuHyun marah. Dari tadi kepalanya nyaris terkatuk tiap ChangMin menyodoknya kuat.

CHangMin terkekeh. Di tariknya kedua tangan KyuHyun tanpa mau melepas juniornya dari hole hangat kekasihnya. "maaf maaf" cengir ChangMin melihat tatapan super tajam kekasihnya. Disentakannya pinggulnya kuat menimbulkan desahan KyuHyun lepas tak terkendali. ChangMin mendorong punggung KyuHyun sehingga posisinya mirip penunggang kuda dengan kedua tangan KyuHyun sebagai tali kekangnya. "nikmat hah?" tanya ChangMin mengamati wajah KyuHyun yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

KyuHyun menggeliat tak nyaman. Tiap sodokan ChangMin sukses memanjakannya, apalagi juniornya bergesekan dengan meja kerja Changmin. "ngaah faster Min!" teriak KyuHyun memerintah. Tubuh pucat itu menggelijang tak karauan merasakan puncak kenikmatannya sebentar lagi akan tiba. KyuHyun sengaja merapatkan holenya kuat – kuat, menggoda kekasih tiangnya itu untuk datang bersamanya.

ChangMin menyeringai. Di rendahkannya tubuhnya hingga dadanya menempel dengan punggung KyuHyun tanpa mengurangi frekuensi sentakan pinggungnya. "aku sedang baik hati baby" bisiknya mengulum telinga KyuHyun sambil tangan kirinya mengocok lambat junior KyuHyun.

"anghh jangan mengodahku emhh!" KyuHyun menggeliat heboh. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya sementara tangan satunya masih dipegang erat ChangMin. "ahh cumm~~!" teriak KyuHyun nikmat. Ia tidak peduli meja dan mungkin beberapa dokumen ChangMin terkena spermanya, toh kekasihnya sendiri yang mengocok juniornya.

CHangMin menggeram remasan kuat hole KyuHyun cukup membuat juniornya berkedut liar, tapi dia masih ingin bermain – main lebih lama dengan kekasih nakalnya. "sudah berapa kali keluar hmm?" tanya ChangMin menghentikan sodokannya.

"ahh" KyuHyun mendesah mendapat pijatan dan urutan lembut pada juniornya yang masih sensitive. "akh Chwang~!" KyuHyun menjerit nikmat saat kepala juniornya di cubit ChangMin. "uhh dua kali" gumam KyuHyun pelan merasakan kecupan dan gigitan pelan di bahunya.

"aku bahkan belum mengisi hole basahmu ini dengan spermaku sayang" bisik ChangMin menggerakan pinggulnya sangat lambat. Ditariknya dagu KyuHyun lalu di lumatnya bibir plum kekasihnya.

"ahh Chwang please~" mohon KyuHyun di sela lumatannya. Tubuhnya benar – benar remuk terus – terusan dihajar ChangMin.

CHangMin membalikan badan KyuHyun hingga keduanya berhadapan. Ia kembali melumat bibir yang telah menjadi candunya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Namja jangkung itu kembali menggenjot liar kekasihnya. Ditariknya kaki kanan KyuHyun lalu di sandarkannya di bahunya. "ergh kenapa makin sempit saja" geram CHangMin.

"akh kan tidak ada yang ahh memasukii kuuh~" jawab KyuHyun di sela desahannya. "lubangku kosong nghh selama kau wamil" lanjutnya sambil meremas erat junior ChangMin.

"namja lain tidak ada yang membuatmu senikmat ini selama aku pergi ya?" tanya CHangMin memelintir nipple KyuHyun.

"Kau gila apa!?" seru KyuHyun marah bercampur kesal. Rasa – rasanya ChangMin baru saja menuduhnya selingkuh. "untuk apa mencari yang lain kalau aku punya kekasih!?" serunya menatap CHangMin tajam.

Menyadari kekasihnya marah ChangMin buru – buru membungkam bibir plum itu dengan bibirnya. "iya iya maaf, berhenti menatapku seperti itu sayang" sesal ChangMin mengusap pipi KyuHyun pelan.

KyuHyun mendengus. "vibrator saja tidak pernah kumasukan" gumamnya memalingkan wajah dari puppy eyes CHangMin.

ChangMin tertegun. "jinjja?" tanyanya tak percaya. Mereka pasangan yang aktif secara seksual, paling tidak sebulan sekali lah.

KyuHyun makin memalingkan mukanya malu. "hanya jari" lirihnya.

ChangMin tersenyum puas. Ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya kuat. "aku menyayangimu sayang" kekehnya.

"ahh aku jugaa~" erang KyuHyun.

Entah berapa lama mereka terus bergumul. KyuHyun mulai menggeliat resah lagi. "nghh Chwaang~" KyuHyun mengocok dan meremas juniornya cepat.

ChangMin mencengkram erat pangkal Junior KyuHyun mengundang erangan protes kekasihnya. "wanna cum?" tanya CHangMin menyeringai.

"Please Chwang let me cum~" rengek KyuHyun menggeliat heboh. Sodokan ChangMin luar biasa merangsang prostatnya untuk mengirim impuls ke juniornya. Sodokan ChangMin makin cepat membuat juniornya makin terasa ngilu. "akh ChangMin pleaseeeh~" mohon KyuHyun dengan pandangan sayu.

CHangMin menyeringai, sebenarnya ia pun sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Disodoknya makin cepat dan keras hole KyuHyun hingga terdengan bunyi antar kulit beradu. "ahh ChangMin~" desah KyuHyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman CHangMin.

"Chwaaang~~!" jerit KyuHyun cum begitu CHangMin melepaskan cengkramanya. tak berapa lama ChangMin menyusul melepaskan tembakan – tembakan sperma ke dalam hole basah KyuHyun lalu ambruk menindih kekasihnya.

"lelah?" tanya ChangMin mengecup kedua mata KyuHyun yang tertutup sempurna.

KyuHyun mengangguk pelan. "kira – kira lemakku sudah terbakar berapa kilo ya?" gumamnya pelan,

ChangMin terkekeh. "paling baru seperempat kilo" jawabnya.

"apa!?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya, setelah semua kegiatan super panas itu berat badannya baru berkurang seperempat kilo!?

"Makanya ayo ronde kedua" timpal ChangMin mengulum nipple KyuHyun.

"akh ChangMin!" jerit KyuHyun

Sementara itu di ruang kendali terlihat dua namja berseragam polisi berwarna biru itu hanya diam menatap layar monitor. Yang seorang duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, sementara yang seorang lagi berdiri dengan tangan kanannya ditumpukan pada meja sementara tangan kirinya memegang map berwarna merah.

Namja yang duduk di kursi itu mendengus tak percaya melihat apa yang di tayangkan monitor berukuran dua puluh inchi itu. "mereka tidak sadar ada begitu banyak cctv di gedung ini apa?" gerutunya.

Namja yang membawa map itu terkekeh pelan. "kupikir dengan aku menemui mereka, mereka sudah cukup malu" timpalnya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"menurutmu kapan mereka akan berhenti hyung?" tanya SiWon menatap DongHae.

DongHae menggeleng lemah. "kupikir akan lama, kedua setan itu sudah lama tidak bertemu" jawab DongHae menatap adegan panas ChangKyu melalui monitor.

"mereka beruntung aku yang menjaga ruang kendali" dumel SiWon. "maknae itu harus dihukum dengan cara apa lagi?" ujar SiWon gusar. "oh lihatlah hyung sperma food monster itu sampe meluber dari hole setan gendut" ujar SiWon dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"ChangMin benar – benar akan membunuh kita jika ia tau kita melihat KyuHyun begini" ujar DongHae ngeri.

"tidak jika induk gajah itu tau kelakuan anaknya" timpal SiWon kembali focus ke monitor.

DongHae terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Won, kau copy dulu ini lalu data basenya dari kantor ini kau hapus" ujar DongHae menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk berwarna kuning.

SiWon menerima flashdisk itu dengan tatapan bingung. "aku memang akan menghapus rekamannya, tapi untuk apa dicopy?" tanya SiWon tak mengerti walau ia tetap menancapkan flashdish itu ke cpu.

DongHae menyeringai seram. Ditatapnya lekat pasangan CHangKyu yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan klimaks mereka entah yang keberapa hari ini. "home theatre dorm Suju tidak buruk. Kita undang induk gajah itu sekalian" seringainya makin terkembang diikuti seringai yang sama lebarnya di bibir SiWon.

 _ **-END-**_

kurang yadong ga? Wolfie butuh dua bulan buat ngumpulin otak yadong wolfie demi ff ini wakaka

Btw Wolfie mengakui kemampuan menulis FF menurun drastic, FF yang sekarang rata – rata berat dan berbelit dgn words 5k+. Ngga kaya dulu yang easy words cmn ±2K. ngga seasick dulu ya :')

Btw untuk para penanti the Beginning Of The End adakah yang punya ide utk next chap? Kali aja ide kalian ada yang bisa bantu Wolfie

 _ **^review_juseyo^**_


End file.
